


Special Night

by liebe88



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebe88/pseuds/liebe88
Summary: 日復一日的 Day, day, dayI can make itFeel the special night牢牢抓住我的腰
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo & Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

「浩燮比和潤尼呢？」金秦禹問。  
「公司，」李昇勳問：「宋閔浩呢？」。  
「去工作室了。」

只屬於他們兩人的Special Night，通常都是這樣的對話開始。

然後，親吻、愛撫，除卻對方身上的衣物。  
每個動作都太熟悉了。

\--  
事情一開始不是這樣的。

李昇勳也寫歌，但比起工作，他更喜歡悠哉生活，跟朋友見見面、溜溜狗、吃東西。  
2017年底，昇潤跟他說：「哥，下次發全專的時候，如果可以的話，希望可以收入哥寫的音樂，一兩首也好。」  
他頭也不抬，輕描淡寫的回一句「嗯，知道了。」

昇勳看著弟弟不禁搖頭，「真是個讓人無法拒絕的孩子吶...」  
每次都為了團隊付出百分之百的心力的弟弟，  
如果不是這樣的弟弟當隊長，大概自己會比現在更不努力工作。  
無論如何，都想對他好一點...晚上煮白酒蛤蠣義大利麵給他吃吧。

總之，為了昇潤那句話，他倒是想寫歌，但無奈總是沒什麼好想法。

那時段時間，他正好跟金秦禹把《權力遊戲》第七季補著看完。  
看到第七季最後，丹妮跟雪諾滾床的那個晚上，好巧不巧也只有他們兩人在家。  
李昇勳有點尷尬，吞了口口水，生理上的口乾舌燥讓他想起身拿水杯喝。  
金秦禹看在眼裡，突然起了玩心想鬧他，便趁他站起來的時候笑著出手往他身下探。  
「喔，屋哩昇勳長大囉！」  
「呀！哥你幹嘛阿！」  
昇勳一陣緊張想把秦禹的手拍掉，或許是覺得昇勳的反應好玩，秦禹更調皮的亂伸手。  
兩人打鬧間，昇勳腳一時沒站穩，壓著秦禹一起倒在沙發上。  
電視畫面上的雪諾和丹尼赤身裸體的扭在一起，發出細碎的呻吟。

「哥，你要負責喔。」  
李昇勳說完，便用手箍緊金秦禹的肩膀，隨即大力的吻上他的唇。  
意外的，秦禹並沒有特別拒絕，反而瞇起眼睛像在細細品嚐這個吻。

玄關處傳來按密碼鎖的滴滴聲，他們在弟弟進入客廳前快速分開。

那天晚上昇勳一夜輾轉，隔天安頓好小狗，早早就近公司寫歌。  
「Only you make this night so special.  
擺脫重複的day day day,  
feel the special night  
我看到你的眼中有煙火綻開」  
歌的一開始是這樣的。

一個上午修修改改，昇勳不是很滿意。  
到了下午他傳了一個kakaotalk訊息給秦禹，說「哥，我在寫歌，能幫我嗎？」

這就是一切的開始。

\---  
而現在李昇勳坐在床沿，秦禹側身站在他兩腿之間，右手搭在昇勳的肩頭、摩挲著他的耳朵。  
李昇勳一手環著他的腰，一手則熟練的套弄著，舒服的感受讓秦禹發出厚重的呼吸聲。  
昇勳仰頭看他，輕笑了一下說「哥，你要負責喔。」  
然後在他的腰際留下吻痕。


	2. 負責的做法

李昇勳坐在床沿，秦禹側身站在他兩腿之間，右手搭在昇勳的肩頭、摩挲著他的耳朵。  
李昇勳一手環著他的腰，一手則熟練的套弄著，舒服的感受讓秦禹發出厚重的呼吸聲。  
昇勳仰頭看他，輕笑了一下說「哥，你要負責喔。」  
然後在他的腰際留下吻痕。

\--  
「哥，我要寫歌，你幫我？」  
那天秦禹收到昇勳kakao訊息，呆了一下。  
他們兩人從昨晚的吻後，還沒有其他對話或碰面的機會，  
秦禹一開始只是想鬧鬧他，事情卻展開成了那樣。  
正在苦惱著下次見面時怎麼化解尷尬的時候，卻收到李昇勳沒頭沒腦的訊息。

其實，除了「玩笑」之外，秦禹對昨晚的吻也想不到其他解釋方法。  
雖然他不討厭...  
就是，昨晚昇勳突然認真看他、鼻子上的小亮釘湊近，然後吻他，  
這些全部。  
他都不討厭。

「？」秦禹只回傳一個問號。  
「總之，待會一起吃晚餐吧，你來弘大一下。」  
「ok」

等待約會時間的時候，秦禹賴在沙發上隨意轉著電視看。  
他突然發現，昇勳每次講話都是一種「宣告」的感覺，沒有要問你意見的意思。  
到底是一種「我知道你不會拒絕」的果斷感，  
或是「就算你說不，我已經決定就是要這樣做」的一意孤行呢？  
還有，李昇勳這個奇妙的講話方式，其他成員或team WINNER不知道有沒有別人發現，  
李昇勳自己有發現嗎？

但這樣講話的李昇勳，也讓秦禹不討厭。

那天晚上他們吃了昇勳推薦的炸豬排、喝了兩輪酒。  
當然主要是秦禹在喝。  
「哥幫我吧！」  
「麼？」

接著，李昇勳正色的跟他說了一些話，秦禹茫茫中有點忘了。

大意是，昇潤要他寫兩首歌，但他一直做得不太順。  
昨天晚上回房以後突然有靈感了，今天有些進度。  
我覺得我們生活的經驗比較狹隘。  
尤其大眾歌曲，都沒有戀愛經驗的話我不知道怎麼寫。

哎呀...潤尼是潤尼，而且他高中的時候有談過戀愛啦。  
我就只有被班上女生喜歡，沒有真的戀愛過。  
而且我們還在上升勢，突然傳緋聞出來，粉絲們會多傷心啊。  
「我又不是真的要跟哥談戀愛。」  
「只是需要，那些經驗而已。大概就...像昨天那樣。」

最後幾句，秦禹聽得真切。  
他答應了。  
因為李昇勳有一股奇妙的說服力，  
是只有他這樣覺得嗎？  
還是旻浩、昇潤也會這樣覺得呢？

\--

李昇勳坐在床沿，秦禹側身站在他雙腿之間。  
昇勳的吻從他腰際一路向下，取代了本來套弄著的手，吻上他的莖。  
那隻手向後庭遊走而去，用剛才他前端泌出的液體作為潤滑，輕柔的、一點一點探入後穴。  
李昇勳順勢把他轉了九十度，讓秦禹正面自己。  
在前後夾擊之下，金秦禹雙膝發軟，伸手去把昇勳的臉朝上捧起來。

昇勳仰頭看的時候，口中還叼著他，  
金秦禹抿著嘴忍耐，大眼朦朧迷離，  
對上李昇勳像在獵食一樣的銳利目光。

「還行吧？」昇勳問，但沒有要停下來的意思。  
這次的Special Night，繼剛才問過室友去向以後，這是他們第二次開口說話。

秦禹點點頭，  
「但今天，我想讓你先」他說完後，便順勢跪下，  
在李昇勳腿間，開始他們習慣的那套方法。

大概在半年前的某個Special Night，他發現，昇勳被親吻囊部的時候，呼吸聲會變粗。  
於是他們演練出一套方法，李昇勳自己動手，但他負責動口，適時的吸吮囊部和龜頭、舔舐繫帶處和馬眼。  
至於這種「適時」，也是在他們一年多來的數十次實戰中，一點一點累積磨練出來的。


	3. 默契

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雙人床上他們不相擁，  
> 就像剛才，即使情到深處，他們也不說「愛」。  
> Special Night 結束以後就回到一般隊友關係，是他們的默契。

在昇勳快出來的時候，秦禹含住他的龜頭，  
右手繼續輕柔撩撥李昇勳的囊部，  
嘴巴一吸一舔之間，昇勳已經盡數交代在他口中。

以往有幾次秦禹會咽下，昇勳的味道不重腥，他不討厭。  
但這次他吐在右手掌上，然後就著李昇勳的精液，把手指送進自己的兩股之間，一點一點著做擴張。

平復剛才高潮後的喘息，昇勳見秦禹還跪坐在地上、眉頭緊蹙的的動作著，便再將他拉起站著。再從床頭暗櫃裡拿出用剩一半的潤滑油，說道「還是我來吧。」

「哥真的...怎麼還是那麼緊。」  
昇勳左手掰開秦禹的蜜桃臀，右手向深處推送，找到秦禹的敏感點後繞著圈按摩。  
嘴巴則順著他的側腰往上，在秦禹的乳尖停留吸吮，  
最後舔弄起秦禹的乳頭。

「嗯...呃..乎尼...可以了...」  
秦禹轉身背對他，撅起臀部，  
緩緩的就著他的莖身往下坐。  
「呃..嘶...哥今天想自己動嗎？」  
隨著秦禹坐下，越入越深，陽物被溫暖包覆的快感，  
也從他尾椎疊加而起。  
完全進入以後，秦禹開始搖起腰肢，  
兩人在深處密合無間，喘息聲漸變成呻吟，呻吟變成哀號。  
「啊..嗯..乎尼...我想射了。」  
秦禹的右手下意識往自己前端探去，卻被昇勳拉回，牽在左手。  
昇勳輕輕吻了一下秦禹的手，「我幫你。」  
他在大手上擠一些潤滑，開始在秦禹白俊的柱上套弄。  
秦禹的呻吟聲幾乎像在抽泣，  
「哥...等下射在裡面可以嗎？」  
「嗯...」  
「哥動累的話，換我動嗎？」  
「嗯..嗯...」  
於是李昇勳換了個好使力的姿勢，  
他倆一起跪在床上，秦禹雙手朝前扶著床頭的牆。  
他從秦禹背後進入，入得更深，右手則繼續負責套弄秦禹的前端。  
秦禹在前後夾攻之下，先射了一次。  
李昇勳握住秦禹前端的手不再套弄，只專注在深處漸漸加快，  
蠢動數十次以後，昇勳深深吻上秦禹肩頭。  
秦禹知道這是他要射的習慣。

「乎尼...乎尼...」秦禹回眸，雙眼濛著水霧，輕輕叫喚昇勳的名字，「乎尼...射...射給我。」

昇勳悶哼一聲，停下挺動的腰臀，緊緊抱住身前的人。  
只剩下陰莖在秦禹深處失序的抽動，秦禹順勢收緊後穴。  
「哈」這波高潮讓李昇勳忍不住叫出聲。

昇勳維持著從背後抱著他，兩人一起等待呼吸平復。  
「乎尼...」  
「哥...」昇勳像在撒嬌那樣，把頭靠在秦禹的頸窩，「哥要負責哦。」  
—  
大多的Special Night ，他們不會一起睡過夜。  
但今天昇潤回釜山，旻浩去錄綜藝，經紀人也都休假。  
索性一起躺倒。

雙人床上他們不相擁，  
就像剛才，即使情到深處，他們也不說「愛」。  
Special Night 結束以後就回到一般隊友關係，是他們的默契。  
剛才被關在房門外的Haute，現在得以睡在他們中間。

「到底...為什麼要我負責啊？」秦禹說「那我也要說...乎尼要負責。」  
「藝瑞歐媽...我在問您是否可以承受。」昇勳突然模仿起天空之城的金老師。  
剛才的激情則是已經被轉台的電視劇。

他們避談情愛，也避談這段超越友誼的關係。  
彷彿這只是在彼此需要的時候，給予慰勞與陪伴的一種形式。  
而他們之間的責任與義務，  
就是讓彼此在性愛中感到愉悅，  
然後維繫這段特別的關係，  
在每個特別的夜晚，持續發生。


End file.
